


Cedar, Spices

by hydratedbarnes



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implications of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydratedbarnes/pseuds/hydratedbarnes
Summary: The Mandalorian is a reserved man but when he takes off his helmet in front of you, it’s not the way you expected.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Kudos: 77





	Cedar, Spices

It’s too eerie for your own liking.

It’s been days. Three to be exact. Three since you’ve accompanied Baby by yourself, played games until the two of you have grown tired, have grown bored. Three days since Din has been gone.

It’s another bounty of his, one you cannot blame him for. It’s his job. He is just another mandalorian. Another job for him. Another night for the two of you.

But his lack of presence has some sense of longing. Some sort of missing piece. He’s been a big one in yours the moment he had taken you in along with Baby. He’s just much as your crew mate as he is your lover.

And while it’s a term that falls oddly from your tongue, it is what it is. A lover. A _cyare'se_. And to be fair, a shared bed was a nice addition in your peculiar relationship. By peculiar, one that spent endless silence in the cockpit. Sometimes he’d huff, perhaps in annoyance or frustration, you’re not sure.

While Din is not a man of many words, that’s for sure. He is a man of his actions. And with occasional nights spent tangled under sheets, he’s shown you that thoroughly and clearly.

Now, he’s gone. With you and Baby preparing for bed for another night without his father and your lover. But you must work through it, sleep through it if you must. Despite promising yourself that you’d be wide awak waiting for his presence when he returns.

However that personal promise is broken the moment your eyes become too heavy for your own good. Your gaze peering up, finding Baby cuddled against his blue blanket in his basket. A sweet little thing he is, truly.

In times like these where peace and silence was all you knew, you understand the desire for this child. The love and protection you’d give to make sure he lives through the worst of anything.

A beautiful creature, sat and in slumber mere inches away from you. The thought alone makes you smile.

But it’s also your own demise when your eyes fall close, succumbing to the slumber you effortlessly avoided in attempt to wait for Din. You promised yourself. Now that’s broken when sleep takes you over

Woken up by the sound of metal against metal, your heart races at the idea of Baby gone and taken by some stranger. Your first though rushing over to the basket, a viroblade in your hand stolen from some mercenary in Nevarro.

To your luck, Baby is still there. Fast asleep, while soft coos and snores erupted from his mouth. Where he’s given you a perfect viewing of his tiny little munchers.

They’re still growing. You and Din noticed it a few weeks ago when he had accidentally bit you as you attempted to feed him. That also meant he needed to learn how to take care of them. Thus, why he’s got a separate toothbrush situated in the fresher beside yours and Din’s.

But your worries are not gone. They’re still there when that same sound returns. And in the middle of the dark, your eyes search far and wide for the path back to the pit. You needed to get the lights on. You needed to know who this stranger might be.

Din is not to return until morning. While you’re not entirely sure what time it is, you knew he would’ve notified you of his arrival.

While your breath is quiet, your fear isn’t. You’re still shamelessly attempting to look for the ladder, your hand out in the air, acting as your guide. But as you take a step, one and another, you’re met with the cold metal of an armour.

Your heart races, patting down what you thought was a wall but was your lover’s protection. “Din, is that you?” So gentle and quiet, almost as if you were afraid to raise them any higher. For the sake of the baby. “Din?”

Then you feel it.

His large gloved hand on the bare skin of your hand. And faintly but it’s there, you can hear the static breathing from his modulator. You’re sure he can see you, even more so when you let a soft smile curve on the premise of your lips. _He’s here. He’s home._

“It’s just me.”

A breathy chuckle leaves your mouth, your eyes closed shut while your head falls limp against the chest plate of his beskar. He’s warm, such a contrast against the metal. “It’s just you.” Once again, silence, and you’re simply basking in the peace he’s offering. While your arms snake around his large figure, attempting to fit the whole of him in your embrace.

“I’ve missed you, Din.”

While returning the gesture, his hold is tight yet welcoming. Just as his whole being. “I didn’t wake you and _ad'ika_ , did I?”

You shook your head, tightened your hold on him as if he had any plans to leave you again. “No, just me. The little one is out cold. Hide and seek probably worn him out.”

And while aware of the darkness, that doesn’t stop you from wanting a glimpse of your love. You can sense the gaze he has on you. Surely he’s still got his helmet on and he can see you. You’re not entirely bothered by the fact. Only when you reach out, to touch his face, are you only met with the coldness of his helmet.

“Where are you, _cyar'ika?_ ‘Wanna kiss you.”

Your words lull him back to reality, hands moving to their own accord as they reach for the edge of his helmet. And with a slight hiss, he’s removed himself from the only barrier that keeps him away from you.

Finally, _Stars_ , after so many days away from his lips, from his touch, you’ve got him in the palm of your hands. Your whole world, situated and leaning into the warmth of your palm.

Even more so when your lips are pressed against each other. Such ease into the gesture, it’s almost like his own were made for yours. So perfect as they melt, he tastes of nothing but great sweetness. He’s a gift, truly. One that’s been granted to you and you to him.

And as he holds you simply just like that. Like simply nothing else mattered, not the quarry, the bounty hes set course for the next morning. _Just you._

When he pulls away, there’s a sigh that leaves the both of you. A breath of air. “Come to bed, Din.” Your fingers dance along the stubble of his cheek, fuck, he hasn’t shaved. Given with how busy he’s been, his facial hair is growing. “M tired.”

Then a chuckle. Stars, that sounds like heaven. It’s hoarse, deep, and rough. Yet, somehow it holds that cheer and genuine in it dedicated only for you. “Okay, sweet girl. Let me just remove my armour.”

You reply with a sigh, dragging your hands down from his face to the front of his chest plate. “Okay. Be quick, please.”

Then he’s left you in your bed. Your knees pressed to your chest while you focus on the sounds of metal clanging. He’s undressing. Something you’re too familiar with him. And while the wait is an exceptionally long one, it’s all worth it the moment he makes his way back to you.

Maker, he’s fueling hot. A contrast to the freezing touch of his beskar. _Thank the Maker_.

And when he returns to you, chest to chest in such desperate need for his touch, his head lulls down as a kiss is pressed to your nose. “Did you get to go the market?”

He shook his head, though a proper excuse sits heavy on his tongue. “Thought, you would like to go together instead.”

“Oh, I would love that. _Ad'ika_ hasn’t let go of the blue blankie we bought last time.” A giggle surpasses you at the vivid memory of the baby cooing when he saw it at the market. “I think he loves it more than me.”

You feel his beard tickle against the skin of your neck. Then the gentle touch of his lips and stache next. While his hand, well, they were wondering your body far to be too friendly. “No one could love you more than me, sweet girl.”

“Maybe...” A kiss to his chin. One to his pulse. Then another to his bare chest. “Care to show me?”

You want to imagine he’s got a brow raised. If he were to show himself in the daylight, he’d probably got a face that has mocked your own. You’re sure you wouldn’t care. Perhaps you’d share a laugh even.

“Thought you were tired?” But in the lack of the night, he simply shows you instead with a wandering hand down your pants.

Biting down your lip, you swallow down a gasp. With a nudge of your nose against him, you hum your answer. “Not anymore.


End file.
